Kagome's new school and crush
by inuyasha the lover
Summary: Hey this is a fic i wrote and Kagome goes to a new school and meets some new friends name Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku. this story is also drama but its a great story please read it should be better than The Next Adventure
1. New School and New Boy

Hi.  
  
I'm sorry my Next Adventure sucked so bad but im editing it so it will be better but right now here is a short story like 3-6 chapters long  
  
but I hope u like it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
New School and New Crush  
  
Kagome was trying to smack her alarm clock to turn it off.10 minutes   
  
later Kagome's mother woke her up.  
  
Ms. Higurashi:Kagome hunny wake your goin to be late for your first day  
  
at your new school.  
  
Kagome reliezed she was late.Her mother walked out and Kagome shot out of her bed getting on a blank tank top that had the words CUTE in pink  
  
on it and curved her body perfect then she put a black skirt that went down to her knees that too also curved her legs perfectly.She dashed out the door saying goodbye to her grandpa and mom.She walked alone  
  
when she got at school she sat under a sakura she.She glanced at a boy  
  
which had beautiful silver hair,the most prettiest golden eyes,and  
  
dog ears.She thaught smiled at the boy.  
  
Kagome:'am i crazy i don't even know the boy and im thinking about him like a kid in a candy store'  
  
The boy glanced at Kagome who was sitting under a Sakura tree.He thaught she had the most beautiful ravin-black hair,chocolate eyes and  
  
body out of any girl he seen.  
  
The Boy:'wow whos that is that the new girl...wow she is fine'  
  
Miroku:"Hello earth to inuyasha".*snap* *snap*  
  
"Grrr WAKE UP"  
  
Inuyasha:oh sorry i was... spacing off lets go to class  
  
Kagome:'Inuyasha wow what a awsome name and plus hes not bad looking'  
  
Kagome got up and walked towards the front doors that Inuyasha was walking into.  
  
Miroku:"C'mon man lets go"  
  
Inuyasha:"Hold on dude god damn"  
  
He looked at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha:"Hey you new here"  
  
Kagome:"Yeah why"  
  
Inuyasha:"Oh just wondering ummm want me to go get your schedual"  
  
Kagome:"Umm sure"  
  
Kagome walked to the office and asked for her new schedual.  
  
Inuyasha:"ahh math first same here"  
  
"Here I'll take you to it"  
  
Kagome:*sigh*"AH math my worst subject"  
  
Inuyasha:"Really wow math is to easy for me"  
  
Kagome:"oh really cool"  
  
Inuyasha just smiled.They walked into class.  
  
The teacher greeted every as they walked in and started on the 'WARM UP'.  
  
Teacher:"CLASS listen up we have a new student her name is Kagome Higurashi"  
  
Kagome:"Hi class"  
  
Class:"Hi Kagome"  
  
Teacher:"Ok hun take your set please behind Inuyasha"  
  
Kagome sat down behind Inuyasha.She sat down next to Miroku and a girl.  
  
Girl:"hey y name is Sango and i know yours"  
  
Kagome:"Oh hey nice name Sango"  
  
Sango:"Thanks oh you see that guy over there his name is Miroku and he is a pervert but him and Inuyasha are still my buds"  
  
Kagome:"Thanks for the warning"  
  
Sango:"No problem"  
  
Teacher:"Girls"  
  
Sango:"Oh sorry"  
  
SKIP OTHER CLASS  
  
LUNCH TIME  
  
Inuyasha sat down eating his lunch with Miroku and Sango.Kagome tried to find them but then she heard...PERVERT!!!  
  
Kagome:'Oh there're over there heh'  
  
She walked to them and sat next to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha:"Oh hey Kagome whats up"  
  
Kagome:"Nothing"  
  
They sat there and ate their lunch.  
  
Inuyasha:"Umm Kagome I was wondering if you want to...you know if your not busy would you like to...do something after school"  
  
Kagome:"Sure.Huh where is Miroku and Sango"  
  
Inuyasha:"Prob hangin out at 'their' hangi spot lets go find them"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her hand then he blushed and let go.  
  
Inuyasha:"oops sorry heh"  
  
Kagome:"heh its ok"   
  
Kagome smiled and Inuyasha blushed then they found Miroku and Sango talking not doing a damn thing.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
Kagome walked out in relived and waved bye to Sango.She saw Inuyasha waving and yelling her name  
  
Inuyasha:"so you ready"  
  
Kagome:"yeppers" 


	2. First time out and Scars

HEY I LIKE MY REVIEWS I GOT FOR MY "BLOOPERS".  
  
Heh thanks so much everyone =D and soon I will have  
  
"Who's Line is it Anyway"  
  
with Inuyasha,Miroku,Sesshomaru,and YOU VOTE THE 4TH PERSON =D  
  
and the host is... Drew Carry heh :)  
  
'thinks',"speaks",*action*,(me annoying all of you)  
  
DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA  
  
and i cahnged some of he last lines in the last chapter onto this one  
  
Well here is my next chapter called  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2:First date and Scars  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome:BYE SANGO AND MIROKU 'wow what wonderful friends i made'  
  
Sango:*smack*"PERVERT"  
  
Miroku goes flying across the field.The hole field of people sweatdrop.  
  
Kagome:*sweatdrop*'well maybe not so wonderful heh heh'.  
  
"Huh oh Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha:"Hey Kagome ready"  
  
Kagome:"Sure"  
  
Inuyasha opens the door for Kagome like a gentlemen.She thanks him as he got in at the drivers side.  
  
Inuyasha:"Sooo where first"  
  
Kagome:"How about showing me around the town then to the park i guess"  
  
Inuyasha:"Ok cool"  
  
After an hour of showing Kagome around the town, they stopped at the park and sat at a bench.  
  
Kagome:"Inuyasha i was thinking its a hot day out why have the long sleeve shirt and long pants for??"  
  
Inuyasha:"Well i really don't want to talk about it.I know i know its a little funny but i just that..."  
  
Kagome:"Ok never mind"*smile*  
  
Inuyasha:*smile*"What now we been here for 30 minutes"  
  
Kagome:"how about we get something to eat like...a salad"  
  
Inuyasha:"Sure come over to my house i'll make you awsome salads"  
  
Kagome:"That sounds great"*smile big*  
  
Inuyasha:"Ok lets go"  
  
They hopped into Inuyasha's car and Inuyasha drove to his house which was a modern size house with a big garden and a beautiful foutain with a bird bath.  
  
Kagome:"WOW BEAUTIFUL"  
  
Inuyasha:"Thanks"  
  
They walked in and Inuyasha yelled for his mother but no answer.He found a note which said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
  
Went to the store be back at 7,  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha:"Feh what a note heh let me get started on your salad ma'dam"  
  
*smiled*  
  
Kagome:"Oh why thank you sir"*giggle*  
  
Inuyasha started making salads which it took him 30 minutes to make.He served it on a big clear china (or plate something like that).Kagome bit into it and a big mmmmm came from her eyes  
  
Kagome:'WOW that is the best salad i've tasted.'"Nice salad"  
  
Inuyasha:"Thanks" 'Shes cute when she eats hell she is always cute' "Hey watch T.V. im goin to take a bath i smell"  
  
Kagome:"Ok"  
  
Inuyasha walked up stairs and grabbed a towel and he started on his shower.Five minutes later Kagome goes and looks around the house.She finds the bathroom but she doesn't step into it.She walks into a room with a journal sitting on a desk,she walks up to it and picks it up.  
  
Kagome:'No what am i thinking its rude to go through other poeples stuff'  
  
Just then Inuyasha walks out with a towel over his lower body.They both look at each other and sweatdrop.Inuyasha blushes like mad so does Kagome.  
  
Kagome:'Poor guy now i see why he puts big cloths on look at all thoughs scars around him.'  
  
Inuyasha had scars all up and down his body down his arms and legs any where you can think of exept his hands,legs,head,and you know what.  
  
Kagome:"Oops sorry for being in your room i didn't look in your journal"  
  
Inuyasha:"Its ok umm you mind getting out so i can change"  
  
Kagome:"No problem. Oh i got go home so ill be seeing ya"  
  
Inuyasha:"Bye"  
  
Kagome:"Bye"  
  
Kagome walked pass Inuyasha and out the door.  
  
Kagome:'Hmm how did he get those scars'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey i hoped you like it and my next chapter will be longer trust me  
  
and i want review please. 


	3. Day two and the secrets of the scars

Hey hows everyone today i got kool reviews for my Bloopers =D  
  
Well im now updating my story oh im making a Who's Line is it Anyways  
  
Inuyasha style!   
  
i need you to vote who should be the for contestants   
  
and here are the people you can vote for:Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango,Shippo,Naraku,Sesshomaru,and Kouga  
  
And your host is Drew carry it will be funny trust me =D  
  
Well here is my next chapter 'thinking',"speaking,*action*,and (meannoying you)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 3:Day Two and sercrets of the scars.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was walking home from Inuyasha's house since it was getting late.She notice that her and Inuyasha's house wasn't far from each other.She kept thinking to her self.  
  
Kagome:'Wow his body is not half bad looking *sigh what am i saying i think his body is hot but its just those scars how did he get them I wonder hmmmm?'  
  
When she got home she was greeted by her mother and she ran up stairs to take a bath and homework.(EVIL HOMEWORK)After eating dinner she decided to go to bed and forget about Inuyasha's scars.The next morning she woke up and started getting ready for school.She put on a red shirt that curved her body and some overalls.She brushed her hair and ate breakfast.When she was walking towards she was stopped by Inuyasha in his car.  
  
Inuyasha:"Hey Kagome want a lift to school"  
  
Miroku and Sango were in the back encouraging Kagome to go to school with them.So Kagome did and on the way to school Kagome and Inuyasha had to put on with PERVERT over and over again.  
  
Miroku:"It was worth the pain heh heh"  
  
School passed slowly it seemed.Kagome walked out talking with Sango about you know girl stuff.She said goodbye to Sango when she saw Inuyasha standing next to his car.Kagome walked over to him.  
  
Inuyasha:"hey whats up"  
  
Kagome:"Nothing want to do anything today"  
  
Inuyasha:"Sure oh and i have to talk to you"  
  
Kagome:"Umm ok"  
  
They got in the car and Kagome was worried towards Inuyasha.They stopped at a park and sat down at a bench.  
  
Inuyasha:"Kagome I was thinking about yesterday when you saw my scars"*sigh* "Here it goes well your the 4th person to even see my scars and the other three are my mother,brother and...father"  
  
Kagome:"Uh huh and...  
  
Inuyasha:"Well its a long story but here it goes"  
  
(Inuyasha is telling the story now)FLASHBACK  
  
Five year old Inuyasha:"Daddy where is mommy"  
  
Inuyasha's father:"She out IInuyasha ok now just leave me alone"  
  
My dad was an alchohalic.And he nevered worked just stayed home drinking.I had a brother named Sesshomaru.Feh my father nevered cared for me he cared my brother more.  
  
Five year old Inuyasha:"Ok daddy let me get you a cup for your drink"  
  
Inuyasha's father:"Whatever"  
  
I skipped into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee cup but i dropped it and broke it.  
  
Five year old Inuyasha:"Oops"  
  
Inuyasha's father:"What the hell was that!!"  
  
My father walked into the kitchen and saw a broken coffee cup(and Inuyasha's father is drunk)  
  
Inuyasha's father:"What the hell did you do you...you..faliure!!"  
  
Five year old Inuyasha:"I'm not a faliure..."  
  
After i said that my dad started beatng me I felt like i had no meaning he even cut me with his pocket knife.  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
Kagome:"Wow how many times were you beaten"  
  
Inuyasha:"Two times each year when I was 10 my mom found and my dad went to prison.And Sesshomaru is in collage and now im happy the way my life is now and promice not to tell anyone my story"  
  
Kagome:"Promice"  
  
Inuyasha:"Thanks lets go" *smile*  
  
They left the park after Inuyasha told Kagome all of his past life.Now Kagome was relieved to find out what the scars were from but she was still worried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry to cut you but i have to go to school but ill up date later today ok REVIEWS PLEASE =D 


	4. Week passed and a terrible storm

Hey I got really good reviews ^_^ thanks every one oh i promiced another chapter so here we go  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 4:Week one over and the terrible storm  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome drove off in his car.  
  
Inuyasha:"So where to now"  
  
Kagome:"Not sure"  
  
Inuyasha:"I'll take you to the mall or something I'm just bored"  
  
Kagome:"Ok lets go"  
  
They stopped at the mall just hangin out with Sango and Miroku.(who just happened to show up)  
  
Inuyasha:"Hey Miroku why don't you ask her out already??"  
  
Miroku:"You mean Sango"  
  
Inuyasha:"Oh my DUH!"  
  
Miroku:"Maybe she don't like me"  
  
Sango:"Silly butt of course I like you andyes in that way kinda"  
  
Miroku:"Oh then...screw you guys im taken my girl out"  
  
Kagome:"Bye have fun"  
  
Sango:"We will bye"  
  
The two (Inuyasha and Kagome) just sat there talking till night fall.They walked out of the door and Inuyasha drove Kagome home.  
  
Inuyasha:"Mind if i walk you up to your door"  
  
Kagome:"Sure why not"  
  
Inuyasha walked Kagome up to her door.Kagome kissed him on the cheek.Inuyasha looked shocked he stepped back and almost lost his balance.  
  
Inuyasha:"Umm see ya tomorrow"  
  
Kagome:"See ya"  
  
This lasted all week on Friday Kagome was relieved that she lasted the her first week.She walked up to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha:"Hey kagome"  
  
Kagome:"Hey Inuyasha listen I don't feel like goin out today that ok with you"  
  
Inuyasha:"Of course hey let me give you a ride home ok"  
  
Kagome:"Ok"  
  
Inuyasha drove Kagome to her house and she tanked him and gave him a kiss.Inuyasha was surprised and he said goodbye and drove.Kagome walked inside went upsatirs and went to bed.When she woke up it was 7:58P.M.She put a jacket on and said to her mother that she is goin for a walk.Thirty minutes passed and it started raining hard.She could hardly see because of all the rain which she was drenched.She saw in the distance was a car.It was Inuyasha's car.Inuyasha waved to her from inside the car and she did smile and waved back.Inuyasha turned down an ally hoping he knew where he was goin.When Kagome started walking home she heard a loud crash.  
  
Kagome:'Oh no'  
  
She ran down and she was frightened at what she saw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey sorry to leave you there CLIFFIE MWUHAHAHAHAHA but im prob goin to get some threats but who cares I'll update tomorrow with the drama chapter.WHAT DID KAGOME SEE hmmm I wonder 


	5. Two heart connected at last

Hey every one here is my next chapter and I liked my reviews but I think Ill get more after this chapter and I saw a mistake I did sorry  
  
its at the ending I meant to put **Kagome runs down to where she heard the crash** heh heh I won't make that same mistake well here is my next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 5:Two hearts finally connected  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was frighten at what she saw and tears began to roll down her face.What she saw was a car door open with a body jerken out of the side.Blood was streaming down the ally.She walked up to the body thinking.  
  
Kagome:'Please god don't let it be Inuyasha'  
  
She coughs coming from the body she looked over and saw a very bloody Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha:"Ka...Ka...Kagome I'm sp glad to see you in this storm.Hows it goin."  
  
Kagome:'He is still brave even when he is dieing' "I'm doing ok but you..."  
  
Inuyasha:"I know I'm kinding not feeling good but I guess this is not how I hoped that this is how I would end my life"  
  
Kagome:"Don't talk like that im goin to get you some help ok"  
  
Kagome started to cry when she saw the first man to be nice to her when she arrived here.  
  
Inuyasha:*cough* "Now now don't cry remember what I told you (I didn't put what he told her in the story sorry) always be brave ok"  
  
Kagome nodded and Inuyasha smiled.Inuyasha started to cough up blood.Kagome slipped her fingers through Inuyasha's hair.Her hand was bloody after stroking his hair but she didn't care.  
  
Kagome:"Save your strength Inuyasha i need to take you a hospital"  
  
Inuyasha's vesion was getting blury.  
  
Inuyasha:"Kagome don't worry about me *cough* if i die here I'll always be with you"  
  
Kagome started to cry even more.  
  
Kagome:"But you can't die Inuyasha I need you to much Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha:"Its ok I enjoyed our time we had together"  
  
Kagome smiled with tears in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha:"Before I go Kagome I need to tell you I know we only known each other for a week and already I fell for you"  
  
Kagome:"What do you mean??"  
  
Inuyasha:"Kagome I...I love you"  
  
When Inuyasha said that Kagome's eyes widen and Inuyasha passed out or died Kagome thaught then she spoke out.  
  
Kagome:"I love you too"  
  
She hugged the motionless body of Inuyasha and cried.She put Inuyasha's body over hers and tried to find help.  
  
Kagome:"HELP ANYONE!!!"  
  
A car was passing dow the road and pulled over.A men stepped out.  
  
Man:"Oh my god what happened here"  
  
Kagome:"He drove down a ally way and crashed"  
  
Man:"Ok let me call the hospital"  
  
Kagome:"Thank you so much"  
  
Man:"Hi yes I have a injured man and his girlfriend.No the girl is find but the boy is bleeding and seemed to be passed out.We are on South Main street.Ok your coming right away ok thanks."  
  
They waited for 5 minutes then they heard ambulance coming down the roads.A man stepped out calling his men to get the strecher and put Inuyasha's body on it.They carried Inuyasha's body onto the strencher and told Kagome to come with them.The man that called the ambulance followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*cry* WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TIME REVIEW 


	6. I'll stay by you forever

Whew sorry to keep all of you waiting but here is my update chapter WHAT HAPPENED TO INUYASHA well you will it in this chapter.  
  
And I thank you for the reviews ^_^.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 6:I'll stay by your side  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat in the back of the ambulance with Inuyasha.She was thinking if he was alive or not.The men said that he still had a heart beat.Kagome was relived that the man stopped to help Inuyasha.Kagome was also thinking about the things he said to her.  
  
Kagome:*sigh*  
  
A sudden dropped of tear fell from her cheek onto Inuyasha's fore head.They finally got to the hospital and the men rushed Inuyasha into a white room.Kagome was walking with the man that helped them out.  
  
Man:"What is your name young lady?"  
  
Kagome:"Kagome...you?"  
  
Man:"Ryou and I am glad that I could help you with your boyfriend"  
  
Kagome blushed when he said boyfriend.A employee came and walked up to them and said that he has lost lot of blood and they goin to have to do transplantand put him in a coma.Kagome want to watch Inuyasha's surgery (did i spell right)transplant.5 hours of an successful operation.A doctor walks out and says to Kagome and Ryou that they are able to see Inuyasha.When Kagome saw Inuyasha in the coma she ran up to and crying on him,Ryou walked up to Kagome and patted her on the back trying to calm her.  
  
Kagome:'Why did this have to happen to him.Why why why why'  
  
Ryou:'Poor girl'  
  
A doctor walked in and told them that Inuyasha might have to stay in the coma for some time.Kagome just shook her head.Kagome sat down right beside Inuyasha and held his hand saying to herself.  
  
Kagome:'I'll stay by your side i don't how long it takes'  
  
Ryou:"Well want me to give you a ride home"  
  
Kagome:"No thanks oh and thanks for all of your help"*smile*  
  
Ryou:"No problem well bye"  
  
Kagome:"Bye"  
  
Kagome stayed at the hospital for some time.She didn't go to school but she had homework brung to her.One week has passed since Inuyasha was in the coma.Kagome was thinking  
  
Kagome:'I wonder what he is doin now'  
  
Another week has passed and Inuyasha started to open his eyes the first thing he saw was Kagome's smile.  
  
Inuyasha:"Kagome is that really you"  
  
Kagome:"Yes you've been asleep for 2 weeks now and I've been sitting here since then"  
  
Inuyasha:"You sticked by my side I don't know what to say"  
  
Kagome cut Inuyasha and kissed him passtionly.The doctor came in and saw Inuyasha awake.A day later Inuyasha got up but since that accident damaged him so badly he had to walk with a cane at least.Kagome was happy now that they got to walk hand to hand at last.Now Inuyasha awake and limping he thaught that this sucked limping every where.But he didn't care he had Kagome with him.  
  
Inuyasha:"Kagome"  
  
Kagome:"Yes"  
  
Inuyasha:"I'll always be on your side forever"  
  
Kagome:"Same with me Inuyasha"  
  
And when she said that he gave her a kiss like none other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOW I hoped you like it and if get alot of reviews ill continue the story. 


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE kinda important

Hey i got some reviews but you have to read this  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 7:AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey people I said I only put 6 chapters up for this story unless.I could some reviews and if i get like 30 reviews total I will continue the story so tell your friends about this story plz plz thanks bye.I'll update tomorrow hopefully. 


	8. A surprise visit to Inuyasha

WELL SINCE PEOPLE WERE BEGGING FOR UPDATE I GUESS I'LL UPDATE =D.  
  
ready!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 8:Happy or are they.A surprise visit to Inuyasha from...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A month since Kagome has been at her new school and her new man.She thaught she was in heaven when ever she saw Inuyasha.Everything was goin her way or as she thaught.  
  
Kagome:"Inuyasha do you love me?"  
  
Inuyasha:"Stupid question of course I do"  
  
Kagome:'I do.Huh what am I thinking'  
  
Inuyasha:*sigh*  
  
Kagome:"Whats wrong darlin?"  
  
Inuyasha:"Someone is visiting me"  
  
Kagome:"Who?"  
  
Inuyasha:"Can't say"  
  
Kagome:"Ok I won't force it out of you"*kiss*  
  
Inuyasha:"Thanks"  
  
Inuyasha got up strugglling since he does have to use a cane.They both walk to Inuyasha's house.Inuyasha openned the door and what he saw scared him.  
  
Inuyasha:"Brother"  
  
Kagome:"!!??"  
  
Inuyasha:"Sesshomaru"  
  
Sesshomaru:"Heh little brother its been so long"  
  
Inuyasha:"Yeah and i enjoyed every last minute that you were gone"  
  
Sesshomaru:"Don't play dumb I see heard about your injury and I had to come down to help"  
  
Inuyasha:"I'm fine since I have a new girlfriend"  
  
Sesshomaru:"Ahh please to meet you my beauty my name is Sesshomaru and yours is"  
  
Kagome:"Kagome why do you want to know"  
  
Sesshomaru:"Hmm never mind well little brother I must be goin soon I have some plans"  
  
Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome and smiled.  
  
Inuyasha:"What a pain!"  
  
Kagome:"Yes"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and the couple wnet into the house and sat down to watch TV. 


	9. Inuyasha's heartbroken

HEY I'm so sorry that I hadn't update in so long I made it up by putting in this heartbreaking chapter enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 9:Inuyasha's heartbroken  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked away from Inuyasha's house after Inuyasha had enough with his brother.  
  
Inuyasha:"I'm sorry about my brother arrgh! He is such a jerk and insensitive grrrr. Feh"  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
Kagome:"Its not your fualt I would guess it was how he was raised"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and they walked off hand to hand.In the next morning Inuyasha was thinking.  
  
Inuyasha:'Man Friday already, whew thank god!'  
  
Sesshomaru walked in and said to Inuyasha  
  
Sesshomaru:"Inuyasha,that woman you were with I need to ask you...have you gotten any yet"  
  
Inuyasha:"What! no why do you ask you pervert"  
  
Sesshomaru:"So you havn't made a move yet well if you don't I WILL!!"  
  
Inuyasha:"Look you bastard f you lay a hand on Kagome I swear"  
  
Sesshomaru:"Swear what huh mmm whatever bye bye little brother"  
  
Inuyasha got dress and rode his car over to Kagome's house to pick her up and as always Miroku and Sango came a long.Life was goin pretty well untill three week.  
  
Inuyasha:"Hey Kagome I was wondering if I could spend the night at your place well I could sleep on the couch its just that my mom is goin out of town and Sesshomaru has to get ready to leave"  
  
Kagome:"Sure whay not and don't worry my mom and Sota won't be there so no inturruption"  
  
Inuyasha:"Thanks babe"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and the two finished the day together.(I didn't want to make this a short chapter but I can't think of anything so skip it to 2:00 A.M.).The chreeked open Kagome was sleeping with Inuyasha (and they did have their cloths on not doin the nasty).Kagome woke up and said.Inuyasha rolled under the coffee table.  
  
Kagome:"Whos there"  
  
???:"Heh no need to worry babe its me Sesshomaru your man"  
  
Kagome:"Leave now!"  
  
Sesshomaru:"Can I at least hold your hand"  
  
Kagome:"Why?"  
  
Sesshomaru:"Come on please?"  
  
So Kagome held Sesshomaru's hand and after that Sesshomaru while hoding Kagomes hand walked her upstairs with Kagome confused.  
  
Kagome:"Ok leave now!"  
  
Sesshomaru:"One kiss please?"  
  
Kagome:"Fine but ONE"  
  
Kagome kissed Sesshomaru on the lips and then another kiss and another kiss....after a little while Inuyasha woke up wondering where Kagome was.He heard sound coming from upstairs.He walked up the stairs he looked the room where.He opened it and was shocked at the sight he saw...Kagome and Sesshomaru up against a wall making out.Inuyasha stepped back.  
  
Kagome:"No wait Inuyasha I can explain"  
  
Inuyasha:"No no no JUST GET AWAY FROM ME YOU YOU SLUT!!!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru:"Told ya little brother that I was goin to make a move"  
  
Inuyasha:"Screw off Sesshomaru.How could you KAGOME!!"  
  
Before Inuyasha could hear what Kagome had to say Inuyasha ran out of the front door and dashed down the street.  
  
Kagome:'what have I done'  
  
Sesshomaru felt really bad and left.Kagome fell down to the ground crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poor Inuyasha :( but next time is the final chapter what happens next. 


End file.
